Here Comes the Next Contestant
by The two stars
Summary: Was that your hand on my girlfriend? Fic inspired by Nickelback's Next Contestant T for language, no flames plz


A/N

Hey guys, just a little thing that I wrote in between TNTOD chapters. Hope you enjoy it! By the way, Host is in this story too, but as a person. So yeah, don't get confused :)

Based on the song Next Contestant, by Nickelback.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, I do not in any way hold claim to these characters except Host, and that's not much to be proud of.

* * *

_Every night, _Neji thought bitterly, peering through the dim light of the club, _It just gets worse every night._

In the dark room the DJ was bobbing his head to the music blasting out of the speakers placed all around the room, as people moved around gracelessly to the beat amongst the ever-changing spots of light. The walls of the club had been painted black. _Probably to make the lights more visible, _Neji thought. A bar had been placed to the left and down of the dance floor, surrounded by a forest of seats, and there, amid all the chaos, was Tenten.

This wasn't her environment, and she knew it. She tried to hide it from Neji, but he could tell that she hated her job as much as he did. There were just so many people! How could they bear to be jammed into this loud, dark space for hours on end? And what did they do? Drink. Drink and talk. And then there were those few, those few who were especially bold, and did three things: drink, talk, and hit on her. It was those few who needed to be shown their place, and shown never to stray from it again.

"Hey, Neji, how's it going?" said a voice that made the Hyuuga's blood boil.

"You," he growled, clenching his fists until the nails dug into his palms.

"Yeah, me. So anyway, how's it going?" The young man persisted. He was about Neji's age, with white hair that stuck up in all directions.

"Get out of here, Host," Neji snarled, every word wrapped in purest hatred.

The other man laughed. "Not just yet," he said, "I've come here to enjoy myself, and I'll leave once I'm satisfied." With that he walked over to a table and sat himself down.

Neji knew that Host was doing it just to goad him. It was their little game; Host would push and push until Neji cracked, just to be an ass. This time though, he was going way too far.

Tenten walked over to Host's table, clearly unhappy to see the man but trying to hide it.

"What can I get you?" she asked, smiling fakely.

"That depends, are you on the menu?" countered the white haired man with what he obviously thought was a rakish grin.

"Just order a drink," she said curtly, beginning to feel annoyed.

"Have you done something new with your hair?"

"No?"

"It looks somewhat more fabulous than usual."

"This is just my normal haircut."

"Interesting, what do you call it?"

"Um, buns?"

"And they are among the finest I have ever seen," Host finished suggestively.

"Are you going to order anything?!"

"Vodka martini with a lemon twist, sweetheart."

As Tenten turned to get the drink she felt a pinch on her rear.

Turning around furiously, she beheld a grinning Host. Too angry to even find the words to rebuke him, she stormed off to the bar, rage boiling in her chest.

Behind her, stealthy as a cat, Neji had appeared, leaning against a table with his arms folded.

"Hey, Neji. You sure have got yourself a nice piece over there."

WHAM

Neji's fist connected with Host's nose, shattering it completely and spurting blood onto the white-haired man's shirt. Crying out in pain, Host clutched at his face. "What the fuck did you do that for?!" he shouted.

"Was that your hand on her?! Was that your hand?!"

_Better take this outside, _Neji thought, _We're drawing a crowd._

Picking Host up by the scruff of the neck, Neji hauled him out the door.

"What is wrong with you?" Host shouted at the pale-eyed youth, still trying to staunch the flow of blood from his nose.

"You do not go anywhere near Tenten, understand?"

Through the blood a smug smile slowly appeared on Host's countenance.

"Ha! Hit a nerve, did I Hyuuga?" he mocked, "It's not like you're married! I can do whatever I want with that girl, and nothing you say can change that!"

Neji cracked his knuckles. "True," assuming a fighting stance he continued, "Perhaps I can't change it, but I can teach you the consequences."

Host charged him.

Neji dodged the first blow easily, quickly countering with a rising strike to the jaw. As blood began to flow from Host's mouth Neji concluded that he must have forced Host to bite his tongue. Smirking cruelly, the Hyuuga prodigy continued in his methodical pounding of his rival for Tenten's affections.

Left, right, left, right, up, down, into the ground, the beating never stopped. Host finally rolled over on the pavement, barely conscious. He was bleeding everywhere, the mouth, the nose, there were even splits above his eyes. The only place Neji bled from was his worn down fists.

"Don't (pant) you (pant) EVER (pant) lay a hand on Tenten (pant) again!"

The white-haired man's only reply was to groan.

Neji hauled the prone form over his shoulder and, with considerable effort, deposited him into a dumpster.

"Right where he belongs," Neji chuckled tiredly, "With the rest of Konoha's trash."

He walked back into the club, searching the crowd for his loved one.

She was looking for Host it seemed. She had the drink that he had ordered (which looked suspiciously like it had been spat in).

"Hey, gorgeous! How you doing?" A brazen new voice called towards her.

Neji sighed, sucking the blood from his abused knuckles.

Here comes the next contestant he thought, stalking towards the offender. 


End file.
